


My Only Sunshine

by FlirtyHale



Series: Philkas Collection [1]
Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: 1x09, Hospital, M/M, Singing, Song - Freeform, he doesnt break out into song and dance, this is done tastefully
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8865232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlirtyHale/pseuds/FlirtyHale
Summary: Philip sings for Lukas in the hospital





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda a off branch of what happened in the actually show. Cute none the less.

Philip tossed in his sleep. Flashing images of the day before appeared behind his eyelids. Lukas. Shot. Might not make it. Fuck.

He shot up in his bed, cold sweat ringing down his spine. The room was chilled and the moon casted this glow that made it eery. He shivered. Looking around for his phone.

1 am.

He should’ve stayed at the hospital. Why did he let Helen convince him to leave, that he needed rest. When he wasn’t getting any rest anyway with his worried thoughts clouding his mind.

He got out of bed and made his way quietly down the stairs to the kitchen, not sure what he was going to do once he got there but he just needed to get out of his room stat.

He tip toed around the corner only to be surprised by Helen sitting on the couch half watching some late night program. She looked right at him and he knew he was busted.

“I-I just need to water” Philip lied, stammering his words.

Helen didn’t say anything just got up off the couch and turned the TV off. She waited for him to finish his water when he turned to her and asked “What?”

“Come on. Grab your coat.”

“Huh?”

“Do you want to see Lukas?”

Philip’s breath caught in his throat. “Yes” he said abruptly then rushed to grab his jacket and put his boots on. Helen waited by the door for him, still in her uniform which didn’t surprise him really.

They both got into the squad jeep and headed off towards town without a word between them. Which was perfectly fine.

Helen parked and they walked into the hospital together. It was strange being in a hospital at 2 am in the morning. It gave off an eery feeling, like he was in some horror thriller or something. He stuck close by Helen as she talked to the receptionist at the front desk.

The nurse let them into the building with special badges as visiting hours weren’t technically in session but they made the exception for the sheriff and her son.  A different nurse walked them to ICU and when Philip saw the blonde hair through the window his heart clenched with all it’s might. Tubes and wires were connected to the boy, a breathing mask over his face, sounds of beeps from the heart monitor echoed around him as he stepped into the room.

“Familiar voices usually help a patient who’s in a coma, so feel free to talk to him” The nurse mentioned before exiting letting them be. Philip was incredible stunned, he expected the worst and that’s exactly what he got. He stomach churned and his palms got sweaty.

“Go talk to him, he’d probably love to hear your voice” Helen said reassuringly, with a small smile on her lips.   

Philip didn’t reply. Just carefully stepped forward like the floor might collapse beneath him. He pulled a chair up next to the bed slowly and sat now, grabbing at the hand that Lukas’ IV wasn’t in. He rubbed comforting circle with his thumb on the back of Lukas’ cold hand. He thought this would be too much for him, that seeing Lukas like this would be too overwhelming but after the initial shock all he could think was that he was here to help Lukas get better. He wouldn’t rather be anywhere else.

“I’m gonna go talk to a few nurses okay, maybe grab some coffee just text me if you need something okay?” Helen said.

“Okay… and thank you.”

She smiled at him and left the room, shutting the door behind her.

Philip back at the sleeping boy, his mouth pressed into a thin line as he laced their fingers together. Hoping for a squeeze back but got nothing.  He frowned and shifted closer to the bed.

“Hey Lukas it’s me, Philip. I’m here. Right by your side. I’ll never leave you okay. It’s just you and me now.”

He rested his chin on the bed as he played with Lukas’ fingers. “You’re going to wake up and everything is going to be okay Lukas I promise. I won’t let anything happen to you again.”

He continued to ramble on, assuring him of all kinds of things. But most importantly that he would wake up.

Helen checked up on him every half an hour. He must’ve fallen asleep sometime between 4 and 5 am because a nurse touched his shoulder and whispered a quiet “Hello sir?”

“Hi, sorry.”

“I just need to check his IV and vitals it won’t be long.”

“For sure” he replied back barely awake. He stepped out to the hallway and leaned up against the wall. Helen came around the corner as he yawned.

“Hows it going?”

“Nurse is checking his vitals at the moment.”

“I see, well I have to get into the station are you going to be okay here alone?”

Philip looked at her surprised “You’re letting me stay?”

“I trust you, Gabe too. I know you won’t get much school work done anyways with what happened better off too keep you here.”

“Thanks.”

“Gabe will probably show up on his lunch break and Tony will be here at all times.”

“Okay mom” He rolled his eyes not realizing the words that just came out of his mouth. She just laughed it off and smiled “I’ll see you later Philip.”

She left just as the nurse exited the room.

“How’s he?” Philip asked right away.

“Still stable but little to no movement.”

Philip frowned.

“Don’t let that discourage you sometimes there’s no action at all and they still wake up.”

“Right”  He nodded and she walked off down the hallway.

He returned back into the room and sat down in his chair. He grabbed at Lukas’ hand and suddenly a wave of frustration came over him. Why couldn’t he just wake up? What was taking so damn long? Why couldn’t the doctors do something?

A few tears slipped from his eyes but he was quick in wiping them away. Then he remembered, there was this tune that his mom used to sing when he was little. Sometimes when he got older he would hear her hum it under her breath when things were bad. But somehow that little tune just let him know things would one day would be okay.

He cleared his throat and began to hum.  It sounded ridiculous coming out of his mouth. His mom sung it so much better but he had to do this. This song always brought good things and Lukas was a good thing. Lukas deserved this.

He leaned closer to Lukas and whispered/sung.   
  


_ You are my sunshine _

_ My only Sunshine, _

_ You make me happy, _

_ When skies are grey. _

_ You’ll never know dear _

_ How much I love you. _

_ Please don’t take my sunshine away. _

He brushed Lukas’ hair out of his eyes and continued to hum the chorus over and over. Soft and steady. Reassuring Lukas that good things were only to come from now on.

The sun rose through the clouds and cast a soft glow throughout the room. Almost 8am now and Philip had been dozing in and out of sleep since 6. That song on the tip of his tongue the whole time and even absent mindingly humming it as he rubbed at Lukas’ hand or fiddled with a loose string on the blanket.

A knock came from the door around 9 which surprised him.

“Morning Philip” A deep voice said and Philip shot up from his chair.

“Hi- uh morning” he replied awkwardly standing in front of Bo.

“You’ve been here long?” He asked.

“I-I can leave…” Philip said right away, feeling tense and a little suffocated.

“No..no you don’t have to leave. I was just asking how long you’ve been here?”

“Uh 1 am” he said carefully.

Bo just nodded before reaching into his pocket and pulling out his wallet. “Here” he said handing him a 10 dollar bill “Go get yourself some food I’ll be here to watch over him till you get back.”

Philip stepped forward to grab the money “Uh thanks.”

“Don’t worry about it kid” He replied and Philip left.

He was so damn exhausted that he didn’t even know what he wanted when he finally got up to the cashier at the cafeteria. Just asked for a bottle of water and grabbed an apple from the bowl beside the till.

He finished his apple by the time the elevator dinged for the third floor. He threw the core into the trash and stepped around the corner to a frantic scene of nurses and doctors flying in and out of Lukas’ room. He spotted Bo standing next to the wall, his head down.

“What’s what’s going on?” He half yelled.

Bo looked up with a grin on his face “He woke up.”

My sunshine is the first thought that came to Philip’s mind.

 

 

A nurse ushered them out to the waiting room well the doctors check up on Lukas’ and made sure he was stable before anyone saw him. It was the worst half an hour of Philip’s life and that’s speaking volumes.

He texted Helen and Gabe and they had both shown up not even 10 minutes after he sent the text. Everyone was there to support and welcome Lukas’ back. There was no amount of joy he felt when the nurse finally came around the corner.

Bo stood up first and the nurse began to speak to him directly.

“Lukas is up and responding well-” was the only words Philip heard before relief washed over him and the world was tuned out. Lukas was fine! He knew it! He just knew it!

“Can we see him?” Philip asked interrupting the conversation.

“Of course” She smiled at him and he waited for Bo to follow her first. But he didn’t. “Go on kid, go see him.We’ll be right behind you.”

Philip felt his stomach do a massive flip before he whispered a small “Thank you” and walked to catch up with the nurse.

She opened the door for him and Philip stepped inside. There he was, half sitting up half leaning against the hospital bed. Looking pale and damaged but never less beautiful than ever.

Philip practically ran to his side and grabbed Lukas’ hand, promising himself to never let go.

“Philip” Lukas’ croaked, his throat raw.

“Hey hey shh I’m here. I’m here” Philip mumbled running his hand through Lukas’ hair.

“No...I… I have a Johnny Cash song stuck in my head” Lukas’ said back.

Philip snorted with a laugh as happy tears fell from his eyes.

“You are my sunshine, Lukas.”

“Yeah that’s the one.”

Philip huffed with a laugh “No I mean it, you are my sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You don’t know dear, how much I love you. So please don’t take my sunshine away.”

“I love you too” Lukas’ replied.

  
All Philip could do was kiss Lukas’ forehead and be thankful that the world didn’t take his sunshine away.

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty! hope that was good.
> 
> You can find the song [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cGa3zFRqDn4) if you don't know it.
> 
> You can find ME on social media  
> [Tumblr](http://isakssnapback.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/isakssnapback)


End file.
